


До рассвета

by Westery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, special agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westery/pseuds/Westery
Summary: Лифт сканирует биометрику и подтверждает доступ на второй уровень. Стив и Баки выходят в широкий коридор. Нужная им дверь — третья слева. ИИ снова проводит идентификацию, и они наконец попадают внутрь. — У меня для вас работа, — говорит Фьюри. И Стив мысленно прощается с отдыхом как минимум на ближайшую неделю.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	До рассвета

Стив просыпается с неясным чувством тревоги. Причин для этого нет, поскольку у них с Баки сегодня законный выходной, и они планировали провести его на поверхности, а не на станции, потому что в последние два земных месяца такой возможности не предоставлялось. По ощущениям Стива сейчас около пяти утра, так что он открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, удостоверяясь, что Баки мирно сопит рядом. Он знает это, но только визуальное подтверждение приносит успокоение. Стив задумывается, сколько ещё понадобится времени, чтобы эта привычка ушла. Ещё слишком живы воспоминания о тех трех месяцах, когда не оставалось никакой надежды. Стив смотрит на сплошь покрытую шрамами спину и левую руку Баки, и тревога, к которой добавляется ещё и вина, накатывает с новой силой. Да, от этого не скоро получится отойти.

Стив скользит взглядом выше. Губы Баки приоткрыты, а волосы, запутавшись, закрывают половину его лица. Стив улыбается, позволяя себе пару минут полюбоваться на расслабленного Баки. Он надеется на отличный выходной, им обоим явно не помешает развеяться. Стив вызывает ИИ взмахом ладони и убеждается в своей правоте. На часах 5.13. Сейчас бы отправиться на настоящую пробежку, наслаждаясь прохладным свежим воздухом и тишиной, но на поверхность они отправятся не раньше обеда. Так что Стив идёт в другую комнату, настраивает на симуляторе восход солнца, лёгкий ветер и чуть прохладный воздух и запускает тренажёр. Лучше так, чем вообще ничего.

После бега он задаёт ИИ приготовление завтрака и кофе и отправляется в душ, жалея, что Баки любит поспать подольше. Но долго расстраиваться по этому поводу не приходится, потому что через пару минут Баки, словно прочитав мысли, вползает к Стиву в душ, сонно потирая глаза. Стив немедленно сграбастывает Баки в объятия и целует его.  
— Не думал, что ты проснёшься раньше как минимум 10.  
— Ага, я тоже, но ты не спишь, ты в душе, разве я мог пропустить такое? — Баки улыбается, и впервые за утро это неясное чувство в груди Стива наконец уходит.

Они не спеша заканчивают завтрак, когда ИИ оповещает о сообщении. Канал зашифрованный, отправитель — Ник Фьюри.  
Баки только закатывает глаза.  
— Выходной, говорили они, отдохните, говорили они. Что там?  
Стив выводит голограмму так, чтобы видно было обоим.  
«Ты. Барнс. Кабинет на втором уровне. 20 минут» — гласит сообщение.  
Баки не сдерживает смешок.  
— Как всегда. Сама лаконичность.

Стив хмурится. Такие сообщения от Адмирала ничего хорошо не предвещают, но выбора у них нет. Такова служба во флоте Корпорации, их предупреждали об этом в самом начале обучения, так что все курсанты знали, на что шли.  
— Ладно, узнаем, что там случилось на этот раз.

~`~`~  
Лифт сканирует биометрику и подтверждает доступ на второй уровень. Они выходят в широкий коридор. Нужная им дверь — третья слева. ИИ снова проводит идентификацию, и они наконец попадают внутрь.  
— Адмирал, — кивает Стив.  
— Роджерс, Барнс, рад, что вы пришли.  
Конечно, это обычная любезная формальность. Не прийти Баки и Стив просто не могли.

Этот кабинет отличается от того, где Адмирал обычно проводит совещания. Менее официальный, менее просторный, более старомодный. Широкий стол, саморегулирующиеся кресла, справа от стола симулятор окна во всю стену, создающий видимость мегаполиса. Время на симуляторе совпадает с реальным, поэтому они видят занимающийся рассвет с бледно-розовым небом и белым, кажущимся холодным, солнцем на горизонте.  
На стене висят обычные, физические фото в рамках, никакой стаграфики. На одном из фото Фьюри держит на руках упитанного рыжего кота, который, несмотря на безобидность фотографии в целом, выглядит подозрительно. Сколько бы раз Стив не смотрел на это фото, он не может понять, что его в нем напрягает. Впрочем, Адмирал никогда и никому не рассказывает подробностей. Так что происхождение фото остаётся тайной за семью печатями.

— У меня для вас работа, — говорит Фьюри, и Стив мысленно прощается с отдыхом как минимум на ближайшую неделю.

~`~`~  
Эта миссия из разряда «пойди туда, не знаю куда». Но на этот раз хотя бы известно «принеси что». Пока Фьюри пытается объяснить, по факту ничего не объясняя, Стив постепенно закипает.

— Дерьмовый план, — говорит он. Ему плевать на то, что они в кабинете Адмирала, потому что план действительно ни к черту, потому что это именно их жизни сейчас подвешивают на соломинку. — Ни точных разведданных, ни контактов на той стороне. Твою мать, вы даже наш «Скайлер» отправили с этим мудаком Пирсом!

Баки сидит в кресле с мрачным выражением лица. Он согласен со Стивом, но понимает, что всё давно решили за них, их мнение тут значения не имеет. А Стиву просто нужно выпустить пар. Благо с Фьюри они в хороших отношениях, иначе пришлось бы терпеть выволочку за неподобающее поведение с командующим составом. А Фьюри-то вообще главный.

Чёрт возьми, вот это они вляпались.

Фьюри тяжело вздыхает.  
— Мы дадим вам другой корабль. — начинает он с последней претензии, как будто большей проблемы у них нет. — «Норд» тебя устроит?

На самом деле, «Норд» корабль отличный, электроника, оснащение, двигатель — все на высшем уровне. Но не для той миссии, куда их отправляет Фьюри. И вообще, «Скайлер» — это _их_ корабль. Нет, они его не купили и прав на него у них нет. Но уже несколько лет Стив и Баки бороздят космическое пространство именно на нём. А теперь задание Пирса внезапно оказывается важней.

— Бросьте, Адмирал, — наконец прерывает молчание Баки, — дело ведь не в чёртовом звездолете. Почему такая спешка?  
Стив благодарно кивает Баки, и теперь они вдвоём выжидающе смотрят на Фьюри.

Тот сдаётся.  
— Нам нужны эти данные, нам нужно найти крота. Это не просто очередная миссия. — Фьюри делает паузу, словно раздумывая, говорить правду или нет. Но разве он может не сказать? Он посылает своих лучших людей несанкционированно, маскируя настоящую миссию другой, придуманной практически на ходу. Они вообще остаются без какой-либо поддержки ни со стороны штаба, ни за его периметром. Так что Фьюри решается.  
— Корпорация под угрозой, её пытаются уничтожить изнутри, и нам нужно узнать, кто это и как его остановить. Точно знаю, что тут замешаны тхеонцы, но прямых доказательств у меня нет, и боюсь, если я буду кричать об этом налево и направо, то всё закончится печальным «несчастным» случаем.  
Он замолкает, позволяя Стиву и Баки переварить информацию. Они переглядываются.  
— Кто ещё знает? — интересуется Стив.  
— Мария. Но она застряла на Церлионе. Как раз таки с Пирсом, которому я не доверяю. Она присматривает за ним.  
— Что скажешь, Бак?  
Баки едва заметно пожимает плечами.  
— Я в деле, как всегда.  
Фьюри облегченно выдыхает. Не то чтобы у них действительно был шанс отказаться, но все же так значительно легче принимать решение.  
— Отправляетесь сегодня вечером. Найдите Квилла. Он на Терре-2. На связь не выходит, поэтому вам придётся сначала разобраться с этим.  
Баки со Стивом снова переглядываются.  
Ну конечно, когда вообще хоть что-нибудь было просто.

~`~`~  
Они ненадолго возвращаются в жилую зону. Через 20 минут Фьюри скидывает им координаты места, где можно раздобыть фальшивые идентификаторы. Для этого им всё-таки приходится спуститься на Сейтнот, провести около часа в ожидании пропуска на Зону-4, после этого протащиться до конца воздушного пути и ещё с полчаса идти пешком по каменистой территории, запрещающей использование джетов и другой летательной техники.

— Теперь понятно, почему Фьюри дал нам время до вечера. Полдня на одни иденфы уйдёт.  
— Меня больше интересует, — усмехается Баки, — как много мы не знаем о нашем Адмирале.  
— Это точно. Боюсь представить, где ещё у него есть связи, о которых вряд ли кому-то положено знать.

Здание скрыто в зарослях плавучих лиан, и, как в принципе и положено заведениям такого типа, без координат отыскать его практически невозможно.  
На входе их встречает дрон с мигающим красным объективом. Он, зависнув на секунду, с тихим жужжанием летит по коридору, выступая в роли путеводителя.

Стив и Баки молча следуют за ним. Дрон приводит их к стойке, где молодой паренёк, практически не мигая, обрабатывает данные, уставившись в терминал. Он едва поднимает на них взгляд.  
— Сэм, — кричит он, — тут эти двое, от Ника!  
Баки многозначительно приподнимает бровь, и Стив едва сохраняет серьёзное выражение лица. Значит, «от Ника». Они были правы, и у Стива очень много вопросов к Адмиралу.

Из ближайшей двери показывается, судя по всему, тот самый Сэм. На лице у него хромопластиковые очки с красными линзами в широкой чёрной оправе. В правом ухе — гарнитура, а к левому виску прикреплён беспрерывно мерцающий оранжевый диод, соединённый с дужками очков. Скорее всего, прямая связь с терминалом.  
— Впервые вижу друзей Ника, — говорит Сэм. — Старый волчара — одиночка до мозга костей.  
— Парочка друзей никогда не помешает, не так ли?  
— Пожалуй, — тянет Сэм, оглядывая их с головы до ног.  
Он внезапно скрывается в комнате и так же внезапно появляется уже из другой двери. Он протягивает им небольшой пакет.  
— Привет Нику.

Назад они добираются тем же путем, больше нигде не задерживаясь, — сначала на станцию, а потом уже на «Норд». Стив уходит в нижний отсек настроить джет, а Баки занимается навигационной системой.  
Когда Стив поднимается, то находит Баки у капитанского пульта — он хмурится, изучая данные на экране и занося какие-то пометки в персональный сай-скин.  
— Как ты, Бак? — Стив обнимает Баки со спины, легко целуя его в шею. — Думаешь, не справимся?  
Баки усмехается, поворачивает голову и ловит губы Стива своими.  
— Мы? И не справимся? Когда такое было. — Баки отшучивается, но Стив чувствует, как тот напряжен. Стива самого снова мучает то самое утреннее мутное чувство в груди, поэтому он лишь крепче обнимает Баки и пытается успокоить и себя, и его:  
— Ничего, все будет в порядке.

~`~`~  
Они отправляются на Терру-2 под видом межпланетных торговцев. Стив ненавидит эту планетку с её плавучими островками, влажным воздухом и искусственным картинным небом. Координаты указывают им на Краф-Пойнт. Именно оттуда последний раз Квилл посылал сигнал. Они стыкуют джет со вторым по величине островом, арендуют трек-кар и окунаются в суматоху города.

Светиться им никак нельзя, даже с поддельными иденфами, поэтому приходится искать мотель на окраине города. Опять же, чтобы избежать подозрений, они конвертируют валюту Корпорации в местную. Номер самый дешёвый, без ИИ, без джи-скана, с минимальным набором удобств.  
Вид из окна удручающий, но соответствующий выбранному району. Край острова, грязно-серый берег, сплошь покрытый армированными блоками и обломками бывших каров, и почти чёрная вода океана. Очистных сооружений здесь нет. За красотой — это в совсем другой район. Единственное, что скрашивает это место — ночь. Потому что тогда отключают фильтры, и видно небо с настоящими звездами и двумя бледно-желтыми спутниками.

Баки, чувствующий себя, в отличие от Стива, на Терре-2 почти как дома, находит по своим каналам местного торговца. Пока Стив обустраивается на ночлег, он запасается бластерами, антигравами и холодным оружием.

Найти Квилла удаётся только спустя два земных дня. Оказывается, он умудрился перейти дорогу местным головорезам. Так что они выслеживают их убежище и ввязываются в заварушку.  
— Веселье, да? — спрашивает Стив, пока Баки по очереди убирает троих.  
Противников, по меркам агентов Корпорации, не так уж и много, плюс на стороне Стива и Баки внезапность нападения.  
— Да ладно, — ещё один падает замертво, — бывало и хуже, — кричит Баки ему в ответ.  
Стив бы, может, и возразил, если бы двое громил не пытались снести ему голову, но возражать особо нечего, потому что, в общем-то, Баки прав. Стив уклоняется от прямого удара, нокаутирует одного и следом с разворота укладывает с бластера второго.  
— Пригнись! — предупреждает Баки. Что Стив и делает, позволяя тем самым Баки запустить нож из колдстали прямо в горло последнего противника. Тот истекает жёлтой слизью и наконец падает на землю.

— Неужели, явились. Где вас черти носили, я тут уже три дня маринуюсь, — радушно приветствует их Квилл, пока Баки подключает свой сай-скин к системе и взламывает код аннигиляционной решётки. В хакерстве Баки, пожалуй, хорош так же, как в стрельбе. То есть очень хорош.  
— И мы тебе рады, Квилл, мог бы и спасибо сказать.  
Квилл фыркает.  
— Ещё чего, я бы все равно рано или поздно выбрался сам.  
Баки откровенно веселится.  
— Насчёт «поздно» — это я могу устроить.  
Он прекращает декодировку и делает вид, что отключает скин. Квилл тут же реагирует возмущенным:  
— Эй! Да ладно вам, ребята, вы же всё равно уже здесь!  
Стив прячет смешок в кулаке.  
— Парни, если не хотим заварушку номер два, нам лучше поспешить.  
— Ну вот, никакого развлечения, Кэп, — притворно ворчит Баки и возвращается к взлому.  
Через минуту решетка падает, они втроём добираются до стрит-кара, и аппарат взмывает вверх.

Квилла приходится разместить в их номере, сейчас для него это самое безопасное место во всем Краф-Пойнте.  
— Ну, — начинает Баки, — и чем ты их так разозлил?  
— Да ничего такого, — отвечает Квилл, не отрываясь от тарелки с ужином, предоставленным мотелем. — Просто позаимствовал рестайлер.

Квилл — это отдельная тема для разговора. Он внештатный сотрудник подразделения Фьюри. По крайней мере, так значится в документах. На самом же деле он скорее космический пират, с очень специфическими и полезными навыками. Настолько полезными, что Фьюри, и не только он, закрывает глаза на его выходки. Этот человек всегда знает где, что и у кого продать, обменять, купить. Или раздобыть не совсем законным способом. В общем, Фьюри всегда знает, кого вербовать.

— Ты… что? Стащил последнюю разработку АйТи?  
— Мгхм, — с набитым ртом говорить не очень-то получается. — Во-первых, не стащил. Я позаимствовал, — продолжает Квилл, наконец опустошая тарелку. — А во-вторых, она уже была украдена, вот теми мёртвыми парнями. Так что ко мне никаких претензий.

Баки только качает головой. Сейчас это совсем не их дело. Отберут рестайлер, не получат информацию. С этим можно будет разобраться позже.  
— Знаешь, несмотря ни на что, я рад, что ты в нашей команде, иначе…  
— Плавать бы мне парочку столетий в Забвении, ага, знаю.  
В этот момент возвращается Стив.  
— Порядок, пока тишина, ни новых головорезов, ни хвоста.  
Квилл поднимает оба больших пальца вверх.  
— Итак, — переключает Стив внимание на него, — что у тебя для нас есть?

Квилл отправляет их к своему человеку, тот к своему, в итоге, через пять контактов и две планеты, они получают нужную информацию. Им предстоит путь на Керст. Там находится редкий фамильный артефакт, который определенно заинтересует тхеонцев. Но, кончено же, и тут не все просто. Артефакт нужно выкрасть практически из чёртовой крепости.  
Они прыгают в гиперпространство, разрабатывая новый план действий.

~`~`~  
Керст встречает их огромными горными цепными массивами, где и расположены основные жилые поселения, двумя океанами грязно-зелёного цвета и розовато-фиолетовым небом. Центр Варта — нужного им города — представлен высоким зданием, спиралью восходящим к небу.  
Что-то в этой картине заставляет Стива поежиться.  
— Надеюсь, то, что нам нужно, не в этом здании?  
Баки сверяется с развёрнутой голографической картой.  
— Нет, наше в 20 километрах.  
Для джетов здесь предусмотрены транспортные потоки, и Стива радует тот факт, что не нужно перебираться в кары и оставлять джет, в котором он чувствует себя комфортнее.

Они действуют по ставшей стандартной схеме — обзаводятся здешней валютой и находят место для ночлега.  
Нужный им объект оказывается частным зданием местного коллекционера, и со дня прибытия Стив и Баки почти все время проводят в укрытии — наблюдают, подсчитывают количество людей, записывают графики служащих и проживающих. Баки иногда куда-то пропадает и возвращается с явно запрещённой законами аппаратурой для слежки. Они сканируют дом на предмет систем защиты, особое внимание уделяя комнате с артефактом.  
На этом задании им никак нельзя наводить шума, поэтому каждый шаг прорабатывается очень тщательно.

Через неделю у них по времени расписаны абсолютно все этапы по обхождению охраны и проникновению в дом. Но на комнату нужно взглянуть вблизи.  
Стив остаётся на страховке, наблюдая за внешним периметром и за перемещениями внутри дома, пока Баки изучает встроенную сигнализацию. Всё проходит спокойно, но Баки возвращается озадаченным.

— Проклятье, Стив, — говорит он, — нам нужен рестайлер.  
И, действительно, проклятье.  
— Будем надеяться, что он ещё не успел его продать.

Рестайлер — это последняя разработка с сфере взлома кодов. Она разрабатывалась АйТи по заказу флота Корпорации. Разработка держалась в строжайшем секрете, но, как всегда в таких случаях бывает, что-то пошло не так. Контрольный образец был одобрен и после этого варварски похищен. И последнее местонахождение этого образца случайным образом Баки и Стиву известно — корабль Квилла.  
Остается только узнать, где он сейчас.

Они возвращаются в свою комнату и вызывают Квилла по видеосвязи, тот отвечает не сразу, а когда делает это, картинка на той стороне в движении, слышны звуки шипения бластеров, и вообще создаётся ощущение хаоса.  
Это значит одно, что даже не удивляет ни Стива, ни Баки, — Квилл бежит от кого-то, попутно отстреливаясь.  
— Парни, вы не вовремя!  
— Квилл, это действительно важное дело, нам нужно встретиться как можно быстрее.  
— Гребаные лероны! Налево, твою мать, поворачивай налево! — орёт Квилл кому-то, перепрыгивая потрескавшиеся обломки чернильных гор. Скин вылавливает на заднем плане небо кислотно-зеленого цвета. Квилл снова где-то у черта на куличках.  
— Ты можешь прилететь на Керст? — спрашивает Стив, пока Квилл не отключился.  
— Не, ребят, — стреляй, справа! справа, говорю! — я там в розыске.  
Из динамиков слышится новый голос.  
— Квилл, дурья ты башка, нашёл время трепаться.  
— Заткнись! Через день буду в Асгарде, давайте вы ко мне.  
— Это там что — Ракета с тобой? — подозрительно прищуриваясь спрашивает Баки.  
— Никого со мной нет! Всё, отключаюсь!  
Тот же второй голос продолжает возмущаться:  
— Живее шевели конечностями, Квилл, иначе, клянусь, отгрызу тебе голову!

В общем-то, сомнений не остается, это Ракета, разыскиваемый… да практически везде.

— Не смей ничего воровать в Асгарде! — успевает выкрикнуть Стив до того, как связь обрывается.

Баки смеётся в голос, и Стив смотрит на него, как зачарованный. Он так давно не видел его таким, с тех самых пор, как…  
Баки ловит этот взгляд.  
— Думаешь, послушает? — спрашивает он, заваливая Стива на кровать и усаживаясь сверху.  
— Совершенно точно нет, но попытаться стоило. — Стив запускает руки под футболку Баки и притягивает его чуть ближе. — Но теперь у нас есть немного свободного времени.  
Баки отрывается от ключиц Стива, хитро улыбаясь.  
— Даже не представляю, чем можно его занять.  
Стив меняется с Баки местами, подминая его под себя, и уже сам нависает над ним.  
— О, поверь, у меня есть парочка хороших идей, — успевает сказать он прежде, чем Баки тянет его на себя и впивается ему в губы.

~`~`~  
В Асграде красиво, очень красиво. Стиву нравится здесь. Это его третий визит, но каждый раз дыхание перехватывает при виде радужного моста. Стив надеется, что Квилл не выкинет здесь какого-нибудь фокуса, потому что у Корпорации с Асгардом очень хорошие дружественные отношения. Стив пару раз мельком видел здешнего правителя, Тора, в штабе Корпорации. Он так же знает, что Фьюри встречался и с его братом, Локи, которому Тор передавал немалое количество полномочий. Стив Локи не видел ни разу, но зато Баки был знаком с ним лично. Стив так же знает, что до того, как их поставили в пару, Баки и Локи провели несколько совместных операций на Ванахейме и Йотунхейме, причём успешных, что явилось немаловажным фактором нынешних хороших отношений держав.  
Любовь Баки к холодному оружию и мастерское обращение с ним тоже появились как раз во времена тех миссий. Но Баки не особо много рассказывает о том прошлом. Что заставляет Стива — и Стив терпеть не может это в себе — самую чуточку ревновать.

Как бы там ни было, здесь и сейчас не хотелось ничего испортить.

Квилл все-таки прилетает, и даже без опозданий. Жив-здоров, что тоже не может не радовать. Они встречаются в домике для инопланетных гостей.  
— Не то чтобы я не рад вас видеть, но, надеюсь, ваше дело действительно срочное. — Квилл, как всегда, сама любезность.  
— Нам нужен рестайлер, и было бы вообще замечательно, если бы он все ещё находился у тебя, — говорит Баки, сразу переходя к делу.  
— В общем-то, я так и думал. А больше вам ничего не надо? Я, между прочим, жизнью рисковал, добывая его!  
— И кто твою жизнь в итоге спас?  
Квилл скрещивает руки на груди и буравит Баки недовольным взглядом.  
— Я не могу его вам отдать.  
— Не можешь или не хочешь? — вмешивается Стив. — Ради всего святого, Квилл, мы даже вернём тебе его обратно, гори он синим пламенем, и не вспомним, что он у тебя был когда-то в принципе. Но сейчас на кону очень многое, он нужен нам.

Похоже, это помогает. Квилл в задумчивости покусывает губы, а потом уступает.  
— Если только с условием возврата. Так и быть. У нас с вами долгая история и, пожалуй, я вам верю.  
Баки улыбается.  
— Вот и славно.

Пока Квилл отправляется на свой корабль, они ждут его в том же домике.  
Баки устраивается на веранде, мечтательно глядя на кажущееся бескрайним зеленое поле с островками яркой растительности на нем.  
— Было бы неплохо тут жить, как думаешь?  
Стив откидывается на спинку небольшого диванчика и утягивает Баки за собой.  
— Пожалуй, — соглашается он. — Не жалко было бы оставлять Сейтнот?  
Баки молчит некоторое время.  
— Тут как-то…  
— Спокойнее, — подсказывает Стив.  
— Точно. Но там наш дом, там поблизости база.  
— Да уж. Но может быть, когда-нибудь...  
  
Стив уверен, что к Асгарду они привыкли бы так же быстро, как к Сейтноту.

Но пока мечты остаются мечтами. Квилл передаёт им рестайлер, и на этом они прощаются. Стив и Баки возвращаются на Керст, а Квилл их в свои планы не посвящает.

За артефактом отправляется Баки. Он, как хакер со стажем, в считанные минуты разбирается с устройством рестайлера.

Стив не находит себе места, ожидая Баки в километре от объекта. Он находится внутри джета, сканируя радиус на предмет появления непредвиденных обстоятельств с помощью раздобытого стелс-дрона. Но, судя по всему, непредвиденные обстоятельства происходят где-то там в доме, потому что по расчётам — Баки должен был вернуться уже 20 минут назад. Накатывает чувство дежавю. Последний раз, когда они разделились, закончился кошмаром, от которого Баки до сих пор периодически просыпается с криком. Сай-скины для поддержки связи задействовать нельзя, слишком рискованно. Любой посторонний сигнал в доме может спровоцировать активацию сигнализации, а это недопустимо. И ворваться в дом, поставив под угрозу жизнь Баки, Стив тоже не может. Но охранная система молчит, вокруг спокойствие и в доме не видно никаких признаков паники. Остаётся только ждать. Когда Баки наконец запрыгивает в джет, целый и невредимый, с плеч Стива падает гора. Ему даже плевать, получилось украсть вещицу или нет, но Баки широко улыбается, держа в руках небольшую коробку.  
— Бинго, — самодовольно говорит он, и Стив улыбается ему в ответ.

Только в номере, вжимая Баки в стену и болезненно целуя его до нехватки воздуха, Стив позволяет нервам взять верх.  
— Думал, с ума сойду, — шепчет Стив между поцелуями, пока Баки сдирает с него куртку и футболку. — После того случая…  
Стив не договаривает и теряет остатки контроля, когда Баки откидывает голову и тихо стонет. Он прижимает Баки ещё ближе, максимально притираясь к нему.  
— Всё хорошо, — шепчет Баки, — я здесь, я рядом.  
И Стив убеждается в этом каждым прикосновением, каждым на двоих вдохом и каждым отчаянным поцелуем.

~`~`~  
Они улетают на следующий день, предварительно договорившись об очередной встрече с Квиллом. Оба соглашаются с тем, что сдержать слово необходимо. Скорее всего, в этом конкретном решении Фьюри бы их не поддержал. Но его сейчас здесь нет, а тем, кто помог им выполнить первоочередную задачу, был именно Квилл.  
Встреча проходит на его корабле, и на прощание они жмут друг другу руки. Все трое уверены, что эта встреча далеко не последняя.

План Стива и Баки прост — посещать места с определённой репутацией, любезно посоветованные тем же Квиллом, и аккуратно, очень осторожно раскидывать сети с информацией об артефакте.

В общем-то, это срабатывает. Тхеонцы выходят на них на Сандере, в здании космопорта, когда Стив и Баки уже решают покинуть планету. И  
это — огромный прорыв.

Правда тхеонцы оказываются очень умны.

Их двое. Они появляются словно из тени перед Стивом и Баки. В целом, внешне они выглядят как и люди с Сейтнота, за исключением светло-зелёной кожи с едва заметными синими прожилками и ярких медных глаз.  
— Ходят слухи, что у вас есть некая вещь, которая нас интересует, — говорит один из них.  
— Допустим, — отвечает Стив, — а можно поинтересоваться, от чьего имени вы говорите?  
Тхеонцы переглядываются.  
— У вас будет возможность узнать это. Будьте так любезны пройти с нами.  
— То, что вас интересует, — вступает в разговор Баки, — на данный момент находится в другом месте. И если бы вы дали нам немного времени, то тогда уже можно было бы построить конструктивный диалог.

Баки, как и Стив, внешне совершенно спокойны, но оба при лишнем движении готовы вступить в схватку.  
Тхеонцы тоже кажутся спокойными и абсолютно невозмутимыми.  
— Через час в ангаре на севере отсюда. Если вас не будет — сделка не состоится.  
Они не ждут никакого ответа или возражений, молча разворачиваются и исчезают в толпе космопорта.

Баки врет и благодаря этому выигрывает им время. Артефакт на корабле. Но тхеонцы этого не знают. Если бы Стив и Баки согласились идти сразу, все закончилось бы очень быстро. Артефакт достался бы тхеонцам, а тела агентов флота Корпорации никто и никогда бы не нашёл.  
— Переговорщики из них так себе, — шутит Баки.  
— Это точно, наверное, поэтому с ними мало кто желает вести дела.  
— Ага, только какому-то умнику флота хватило мозгов. Нет, ну ты слышал? «Будьте так любезны пройти с нами», — Баки копирует интонацию тхеонца. — Вот сейчас, разогнались.  
Стив смеётся.  
— Не будем винить их за попытку.

Час — это очень мало, но лучше, чем ничего. Они отсылают зашифрованное послание Фьюри и вооружаются до зубов, потому что он не успеет прислать подкрепление, никаким образом. Тхеонцы знают, что делают. Соглашаться на эту встречу — вообще отвратительно плохая затея, но у них нет другого выбора, второго шанса потом может не подвернуться.

Если всё закончится не совсем плачевно, то после сделки — или хотя бы попытки провести её — будет возможность проследить за главарем, найти их местоположение и, если повезёт, зацепку на крота.

Стив находит ангар на карте, и через час они отправляются на встречу.  
В ангаре их ждут около 10 тхеонцев, один из них чуть впереди всех. Видимо, главный.  
Что же, время шоу. Стив едва заметно кивает Баки и проходит вперёд. Баки позади и левее. Стандартная позиция при ожидании внезапной атаки. Она будет, Стив не сомневается.  
Он медленно, без резких движений передаёт артефакт.  
— И где только вы достали эту вещицу? — тот самый главный — он представляется Тариусом — вертит его в руках и подозрительно смотрит на них.  
— Мы этим на жизнь зарабатываем, вообще-то, — Стив старается улыбаться легко и непринуждённо, — так что извините — профессиональная тайна.  
Если вас все устраивает, хотелось бы осуществить перевод.  
Тариус хмыкает.  
— Будь по-вашему, — говорит он, — давайте заканчивать.  
Но до перевода валюты Корпорации не доходит. Потому что Тариус добавляет:  
— Да, кстати, привет от Рамлоу.

Кажется, Стив все-таки меняется в лице. Впрочем, притворство все равно не помогло бы.  
Рамлоу — первый заместитель Пирса и, очевидно, он сдал их со всеми потрохами. Для разоблачения поддельных идентификаторов, особенно тех, что добыли Стив и Баки, требовался доступ к банку данных флота Корпорации. У Рамлоу было всё. Плюс со Стивом он пару раз встречался лично.  
Да, они знали, что крот из сотрудников флота, но вряд ли предполагали, что всё крутится на столь высоком уровне.

После фразы Тариуса все и всё приходит в движение молниеносно. Баки активирует защитное поле их обоих и бросает антиграв. В этот же момент времени Стив разворачивается к выходу из ангара, доставая бластер. Они делают буквально два шага, когда антиграв срабатывает. Ангар прошивает ослепительная вспышка, затем раздаётся грохот. Слышится звук падающих тел, топот новых прибывающих тхеонцев, шипение бластеров.  
Защитное поле перестаёт действовать, истратив всю энергию на защиту от антиграва.

Стив расчищает дорогу впереди, Баки отстреливается от бегущих за ними тхеонцев. Их снова намного больше.  
На выходе из ангара Баки швыряет ещё один антиграв, Стив вцепляется в руку Баки и делает последний рывок. Они запрыгивают в джет и срываются с места, когда в ангаре раздаётся ещё один взрыв.

Но выбраться из ангара — это только полдела. За ними высылают погоню.  
— Чёрт, откуда их столько, — ругается Стив, направляя джет как можно выше. — Бак ты в порядке?  
— Я… — голос Баки тихий и хриплый, — почти.  
Стив мгновенно оборачивается. Баки весь в крови, она течёт даже из уголка рта. Стив на мгновение цепенеет в ужасе.  
— Бак! — кричит он, — Не отключайся, слышишь? Только не отключайся…

Стив не может бросить пилотировать, на хвосте ещё два джета, вооруженных явно лучше их собственного. В голове одна мысль — только бы успеть.  
Стив резко забирает вправо и выпускает две ракеты одну за другой. От первой преследователь уворачивается, но от второй не успевает и взрывается прямо в воздухе. Оставшийся джет тоже активирует ракеты, одновременно выпуская очередь бластерных зарядов.  
У Стива не очень много вариантов, потому что ракет больше нет. Но за  
счёт меньшего вооружения их джет выигрывает в скорости. Он летит вперёд на максимальной, стараясь сбить ракеты со следа, а затем резко направляет джет вверх. Ракеты теряют сигнал и взрываются где-то далеко впереди. Стив уворачивается от бластерной очереди, совершает резкий круговой маневр, подныривает под машину преследователя и снизу подбивает его крылом. Это срабатывает, но стоит ему всего — в них все же попадают электромагнитным импульсом, отключая систему стабилизации и главный центр электроники.

Машина преследователя поворачивается в воздухе и падает.  
Собственный джет прекращает движение, на секунду зависает и тоже камнем стремится вниз. Стив оставляет управление и бросается к Баки.  
Джет падает. Стиву кажется, что целую вечность. Всё время падения он не выпускает руку Баки из своей.

~  
Включенная аварийная программа, связанная с другим блоком с альтернативным источником питания, срабатывает.  
Хотя все равно приземление выходит жёстким.  
Стив с минуту борется с дезориентацией и шумом в ушах, а затем резко распахивает глаза.  
— Бак, слышишь меня?  
— Да, сопляк, конечно слышу.  
Стив, кажется, только теперь делает вдох.  
— Давай, нам надо выбираться.  
Он начинает подниматься на ноги, но Баки удерживает его за руку. Стив смотрит на него и уже знает, что тот собирается сказать.  
— Не смей…  
Но Баки перебивает.  
— Ты все сам знаешь, оставь, слышишь? Выбирайся сам.  
— Заткнись, Бак. Вместе до конца. Не о чем тут говорить.  
— Кровь… — едва слышно говорит Баки.  
— Что?  
— У тебя. Кровь. — Баки слабым кивком головы указывает на правую руку Стива.  
Стив только сейчас обращает внимание и на самом деле только сейчас ощущает — больно. Не только рука, но и правый бок. Видимо, зацепило ещё в ангаре при перестрелке.  
— Ты не дотащишь нас обоих, Стиви.  
— Хочешь поспорить? Проиграешь ведь, Бак. Оно тебе надо? Ты же не любишь проигрывать. — Стив аккуратно поднимает Баки, с трудом удерживая себя от приступа паники. С ранами Баки всё плохо. Хуже, чем казалось Стиву на первый взгляд. Он старается не подавать виду.

Дверь поддаётся сразу. Они выбираются из джета и оказываются в белом плену — в забытой вселенной снежной пустыне Сандера. Скорее всего, где-то за сотню километров он космопорта.  
До корабля им не добраться. У них нет ни джета, ни связи, на рабочих скинов, у них нет ничего.  
— Весело, а? — копирует Баки фразу Стива.  
Тот усмехается сквозь слёзы.  
— Да ладно, бывало и хуже.  
Баки смеётся и следом заходится кровавым кашлем.  
— Это вряд ли, — хрипит он.  
Только Стив не из тех, кто сдаётся. Он усаживает Баки, прислоняя его к корпусу искореженной машины, и возвращается внутрь. Он находит среди кусков оборудования аптечный запас и мысленно благодарит разработчиков за повышенную прочность состава короба.  
— Видишь? Все не так плохо, — говорит Стив, выбравшись обратно.  
Он вскрывает аптечку, усаживается рядом с Баки, заливает его раны наноботами и наспех перебинтовывает.  
Баки даже не дёргается, все время процедуры он в полубессознательном состоянии.  
Стив воспроизводит в своей голове карту и пытается сориентироваться по заходящему солнцу. Он закидывает руку Баки себе на плечо и начинает идти вперёд.  
— Стив, не надо, пожалуйста, оставь себе шанс, — бормочет Баки и опять впадает в беспамятство. Он уже не слышит ответ Стива:  
— Он есть у нас обоих.

За час пути Стив делает один привал. Баки то приходит в себя, то отключается. И когда Стив двигается дальше, на горизонте появляется стелющаяся по земле белая пыль. Стив знает, что это значит — снежная буря. Они не переживут её на открытом пространстве. Он стискивает зубы и идёт за двоих дальше. Впереди ряд невысоких гор.

Им чертовски везёт. Стив  
находит в одной из них природную пещеру, заносит Баки внутрь и осторожно усаживает у самой ровной стены. Главное, переждать бурю. Он садится рядом и обнимает Баки, укладывая его голову себе на плечо.  
Наноботы не справляются. Слишком мало их самих, слишком мало времени.  
— На рассвете, после бури, пойдём дальше. Ты только держись, ладно? Обещай мне, что продержишься, — умоляет Стив, целуя Баки в висок.  
Он не видит — чувствует, что Баки улыбается.  
— Обещаю, Капитан, — он с трудом поднимает голову и едва весомо касается губ Стива.  
Это так похоже на прощание. Стив давится комом в горле и отгоняет эти мысли.  
— Ты тоже обещай, — продолжает Баки, — если что и случится, ты пойдёшь дальше, идёт?  
— Конечно, Бак. Договорились.

~`~`~  
Стив просыпается от непонятного шума снаружи. Дело не в буре, он улавливает какой-то посторонний, механический звук. С минуту Стив не решается открыть глаза. Он не шевелится и прислушивается к дыханию Баки, до ужаса боясь не обнаружить его. Он чувствует. Баки дышит слабо и рвано. Но он дышит. И Стив готов благодарить всех богов, в которых не верит.

Он фиксирует Баки и в спешке выбирается наружу. Буря уже стихла, Стив оглядывается вокруг, поднимает голову и замечает в небе джет. Первая мысль — скрыться как можно скорее, но секундой позже он видит логотип Корпорации.

Это не может быть Рамлоу. Стив знает, что тот точно в команде Пирса, а значит, он вместе с ним и с Марией на другом конце системы. Есть шанс, что это его люди, но за спиной Стива едва дышащий Баки. Они все равно погибнут тут, на проклятом Сандере. Так что Стив решает рискнуть. У него нет с собой обнаружителя. Тот, в отличие от аптечного набора — Стив вообще считает это чудом, — не пережил падение.  
В другой ситуации Стив бы посмеялся над абсурдностью ситуации — не обнаружить обнаружитель, чтобы их обнаружили.

Да уж, думает Стив, межпланетные перелёты, космос, технологии, но за летающей машиной придётся по старинке. Одежда Стива чёрная, так что он надеется, что его будет видно. Он бежит и машет руками, надеясь на ещё одно чудо.

И, видимо, у вселенной хорошее настроение, думает Стив, когда джет разворачивается в его сторону. Он приземляется спустя минуту. Стив застывает в ожидании, готовый к любому исходу. Им все равно больше нечего терять. Но из джета выходит не кто иной, как сам Адмирал Ник Фьюри.  
— Сукин сын, — вырывается у Стива.  
Но Фьюри только машет рукой.  
— И я рад тебя видеть, Капитан. Где Барнс? Он…  
— Жив. Только очень плох, ему срочно нужна помощь.  
Всё это Стив говорит уже на пути в пещеру, потому что нельзя терять ни секунды.  
— Как вы нас нашли вообще?  
— Вам повезло, — говорит Фьюри, — ну и без Старка не обошлось. Ещё до вашей отправки на задание он связал джет с кораблём какой-то своей очередной суперпрограммой. «Планетарное око», кажется. Я не вникал в подробности. «Норд» — эксперимент по испытанию этой разработки. Я получил ваш отчёт и местонахождение, дальше дело было за программой.  
— Никогда в жизни я не был так благодарен Старку. Только ему не надо говорить об этом.  
— Разберёмся, — говорит Фьюри. — А теперь давайте-ка вытащим нас всех отсюда.

~`~`~  
Фьюри улетает обратно разбираться с Рамлоу и затесавшимися в Корпорацию тхеонцами. Стив задерживается с Баки на Сандере, потому что врачи не дали гарантии, что Баки переживёт прыжок в гиперпространство и уж тем более выход из него.

Фьюри, используя полномочия Корпорации, устраивает их обоих в лучшую больницу в мегаполисе Рентфлай, договариваясь обо всем прямо во время полёта из снежной пустыни.  
«Дыши, пожалуйста», — как молитву всю дорогу повторяет про себя Стив.

К их приезду в больнице уже все готово.  
Баки увозят на операцию. А Фьюри лично следит за тем, чтобы сопротивляющегося Стива подлатали тоже.  
— Кэп, всё, отбой, — успокаивает он. — Ты там ничем не поможешь.

Спустя сутки Баки приходит в себя.  
Спустя всего четыре дня он уже на ногах. Стив рядом постоянно. Он не может перестать думать о том, как близко был к тому, чтобы снова потерять самого нужного, самого важного и родного человека.

В больнице говорят, что им очень повезло с доктором, и что Стивен Стрэндж — лучший в своём деле. Стив верит в это, смотря на то, какими темпами идёт на поправку Баки.  
Сломанные ребра, повреждения внутренних органов, внешние раны от бластера, потеря какого-то ужасно огромного количества крови, начавшееся переохлаждение — Стрэндж говорит, что Баки самый упрямый его пациент, потому что обычно с такими ранами мало кто даёт отпор смерти.  
Стив рассказывает это Баки, а тот смеётся:  
— Я же дал обещание, не выполни я его, ты бы меня повторно прибил на том свете.  
— Даже не сомневайся.  
Баки сжимает ладонь Стива в своей, и это все, что действительно важно.

На пятый день Баки упорно пытается слинять из больницы.  
— Мистер Барнс, — устало говорит Стрэндж, — какое зло я вам сделал, что вы так отчаянно спешите сбежать.  
— О чем вы, Док. Вы меня практически заново сшили. Я просто не люблю больницы.  
Стив, конечно, тоже против, но если Баки что задумал, он это сделает.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Стрэндж, — мистер Роджерс, на вас возлагается почетная миссия — проследить за соблюдением режима этого упрямца.  
— О, не сомневайтесь, — смеётся Стив, — к этому я подойду с особым рвением.  
— Прекрасно. Документы вам перешлют на ваш сай-скин.  
— Док, — на выходе окликает Стрэнджа Баки. Тот оборачивается. — Спасибо.  
Стрендж кивает и мягко улыбается.  
— Берегите себя, вы оба.

Они решают остаться в Рентфлае хотя бы ещё на неделю, в конце концов они заслужили небольшой отпуск.  
Стив связывается с Фьюри, узнать, как все закончилось.  
— Мария повязала его прямо там, на Церлионе. И угадай что? Кого поймали после, при попытке удрать с планеты?  
Голос Фьюри чересчур довольный, так что тут сразу все ясно.  
— Дай-ка подумать… Пирса?  
— Да! Именно! Я знал, что это недоверие неспроста. А в остальном —мы с вами, ребята, запустили неслабую цепь событий. Всё оказалось серьёзней, чем мы предполагали. С тхеонцами и их заговором с членами Корпорации все только начинается. И вообще, я рассчитываю на вас с Барнсом.  
— И почему я не удивлён, — грустно тянет Стив.  
— У вас неделя, Роджерс. А потом ни днем позже жду на базе.  
— Так точно.

Они прощаются, и Стив идёт к Баки в номер. Что ж, неделя — это не так мало, учитывая обстоятельства. Так что они используют её по максимуму.


End file.
